This invention relates to recombinant DNA technology. In particular the invention pertains to the cloning of a glycosyltransferase gene from Amycolatopsis orientalis, the use of the cloned gene to express and purify the encoded enzyme, and a method of using the cloned enzyme in the production of glycopeptide compounds.
The use of antibiotic compounds has had a profound impact on the practice of medicine in the U.S. and around the world. Two highly effective antibiotic compounds of the glycopeptide class, vancomycin and teichoplanin, have been approved for use in humans. ##STR1##
The glycopeptide antibiotics comprise natural and semi-synthetic compounds of highly functionalized linear heptapeptides having a core structure composed of either seven modified or unusual aromatic amino acids, or a mix of aromatic and aliphatic amino acids. Natural glycopeptide compounds have been found in a variety of bacterial genera including Streptomyces, Actinoplanes, Nocardia, Amycolatopsis, Kibdelosporangia, and Pseudonocardia. M. Zmijewski and J. Fayerman. "Glycopeptide Antibiotics," In Genetics and Biochemistry of Antibiotic Production, Chap. 18. Ed. L. C. Vining and C. Studtard. Publ. Butterworth Heinemann, Boston (1995). Generally, glycopeptide compounds are differentiated by the placement of sugar substituents on the peptide core. In some instances differentiation arises from the positioning of fatty acid moieties on said sugar substituents. Research has shown that the sugar moieties attached to the core may have an effect on the biological activity of glycopeptide molecules.
At present, investigations into glycosylation of glycopeptides and glycopeptide cores are limited to preliminary observations on crude cellular extracts of bacterial strains that produce glycopeptide compounds. These experiments have demonstrated that the glycosylation reaction appears to involve one or more enzymatic activities which attach sugar residues onto a glycopeptide core. One study, for example, demonstrated a glycosylating activity in a crude cellular extract of a vancomycin-producing strain of Amycolatopsis orientalis. M. Zmijewski & B. Briggs. "Biosynthesis of vancomycin: identification of TDP-glucose:aglycosylvancomycin glucosyltransferase from Amycolatopsis orientalis" FEMS Microbiol. Lett. 59, 129-134 (1989).
The glycosylation of glycopeptide compounds, intrinsically interesting from a scientific point of view, presents a number of practical considerations that warrant continued study of this subject. Recently, a number of glycopeptide resistant strains of pathogenic organisms have been encountered within the clinical environment. This trend toward diminished efficacy of glycopeptide compounds is alarming because of a similar phenomenon in the case of .beta.-lactam antibiotics. It is clear that the rise in antibiotic resistance has occured by a plurality of molecular mechanisms and that resistant organisms possess a diverse repertoire for counteracting the otherwise lethal effect of antibiotic compounds.
In light of the trend toward greater resistance, and in view of the absence of effective alternative treatments, there exists a pressing need to develop new antibiotic compounds. A useful strategy toward this end involves derivitizing presently available glycopeptide compounds by engineering in defined ways the placement and configuration of sugar moieties on the glycopeptide core structure. Achieving molecular rearrangements and substitutions of sugars on glycopeptide compounds by chemical means is difficult if not impossible in most cases. By contrast to chemical procedures, enzymatic methods, if available, would provide an effective means to engineer specific modifications onto the glycopeptide core.
The challenge to provide an enzymatic means for modifying glycopeptides or glycopeptide core molecules has been met by the present invention. Described herein are gtfE genes isolated from Amycolatopsis orientalis which encode glycosyltransferase enzyme GtfE, which adds D-glucose or D-xylose moieties onto the B ring of vancomycin and teichoplanin glyopeptides and core molecules.